Not as they seem
by samtdog
Summary: Could this be the end? Slash story set it at M rating, strong languge from the beginning Tony/Gibbs. My first story so please no flaming and I own nothing  if only
1. Chapter 1

Tony rolled over in bed after turning his alarm off, he sighed knowing there was something wrong with this picture 'again'. He blinked his eyes open and it came as no surprise he was alone "Fuck Lee not again" he reached over to see if the sheets were warm but found them cold he gripped the sheet making a fist "Face it DiNozzo it's ending" he flug the covers off himself and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He shaved while the water headed up he ran everything over in his head as he gazed at himself in the mirror

They had been together 6 months at first it was a drunken mistake and they both agreed to leave it at that but a few weeks later Gibbs turned up at Tony's door with a bottle of Scotch and a pizza. Half way through the scotch Tony summand up the courage and came clean about his feelings for the older man, to his surprise Gibbs was very receptive to the idea, under one condition, they were not to date anyone else male or female. Tony agreed but he had a condition of his own that they weren't Boss and subordinate while out the office they were equal in every way including the bedroom meaning they both bottomed. Gibbs rolled his eyes but agreed. So six months went by they decided to date instead of just ending up in bed after a pizza, they went to the movies, went out to dinner, played basket ball at the Y and just hung out. They stayed mostly at Tony's apartment due to the fact that everyone just wondered in to Gibbs house whenever they felt like it, but one weekend out the three they stayed at the house and locked to door, pissing Fornel off after he wacked his nose thinking it would be open.

He chucked to himself as he rinsed his face in the sink at the sight of Tobias covering his nose while he banged on the door with his fist then looking shocked at Tony when he opened it "Idiot FBI" he smirked rinsing out the sink.

But something's changed these past two weeks, first it was Gibbs cancelling on him twice in a row saying he was busy then once not showing up at all saying time got away from him as he worked on his boat. That was the first week but this week as been even worse from not letting Tony in the house on Tuesday to three times this week leaving while Tony was asleep. He showed up after work they had sex then when Tony fell asleep he high tailed it out of there. Tony asked him if anything was wrong a few times but all he got was a grunt in return "I'll find out today one way or the other" he slammed the shower open then jumped in as he mumbled to himself in Italian

When he reached the office he noticed everyone was already there "You late DiNozzo" Gibbs barked.

Tony looked at his watch as he dropped his backpack "24 seconds late Boss"

"Still late" Gibbs said over his coffee cup

Tony fell into his chair "Write me up then" he turned his computer on egnoring the looks he was getting from his team

Ziva smirked at him "Late night Tony?"

"Nope" he opened a file and got to work

"So why are you late then?" McGee said

"I'm not and if you've got a problem Probie put in a complaint" he said not taking his eyes off the file

"Sorry"

Tony sighed then looked over to McGee "No I'm sorry Tim, I'm just tired ignore me"

"We normally do" Ziva snickered

"Ye some more than others" He said under his breath but they heard him anyway he glanced at Gibbs who looked away with an almost guilty look

After several hours of paperwork everyone was becoming restless so Tony decided to take a trip down to see Abby apon entering the lab he stopped to see Gibbs and Abby whispering apon seeing him they stopped "Hay…..I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight Abs?"

She glanced at Gibbs then smiled "Sorry Tony I…..Have a date"

"O who with?"

It looked like Abby was struggeling to fins answer so Gibbs jumped in for her "Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?"

Tony looked to Gibbs when his lover barked at him for the tenth time that day "Ye" he shrugged and sighed turning away "I'll be at my desk" he walked out dragging his feet. He heard Abby giggeling as the elevator closed

"Are you guys busy tonight, I thought we could catch a movie or something?" he asked as he walked into the bullpen

"Sorry Tony I have plans" McGee said

"Me too" Ziva replied

He fell into his chair "I wonder what Jimmy's doing" he said as he picked up his phone, McGee walled over sitting on the corner of Tony's desk

"I think he's working late something about Ducky making him count stock" Tony put the phone down

"O ok"

"You alright?"

Tony looked to McGee giving him a fake smile "Sure…just wanted to see a movie or something"

"Why not ask a girlfriend?"

Tony rubbed his face with his hand "I'm not in the mood…..It's fine I'll just have an early night, I could use it"

McGee nodded then headed back to his desk as Gibbs came from the elevator with a cup of coffee "Any headway on the cold case DiNozzo?"

"No Boss not yet"

"Stay late tonight see what you can find, I told the Director we'd have something soon"

"But….." he stopped as Gibbs sent him a glair "Is everyone else staying?"

"Nope just you" Gibbs sat down smirking over his coffee

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man "Can I have a word in your office…Boss?"

Gibbs went to say something when Vance called from the balcony "Agent Gibbs my office please"

" I have a meeting DiNozzo maybe later"

"Look if I've…."

"Not now Tony" he said as he passed his desk heading upstairs

Everyone was clocking off ready to head home when Gibbs finally came back down "McGee, Ziva get out of here" they didn't need to be told twice as they jumped up grabbing there things "Try and find a lead on that case before you clock off DiNozzo" Gibbs grabbed his gun and coat following the rest of his team out

"Boss before you go could…."

"No I have plans" He replyed at the doors closed

After several hours trying to make sense of the case and trying to keep his mind off his lover he finally gave up "Fuck it" he slammed the file closed then looked to Gibbs desk with a sigh. He slowly got up stretching his back trying to work out the kinks and glanced at the clock "9 O'clock that long enough" he picked up his backpack then stopped "If he's screwing around I'll shoot him" He dropped his bag and logged into his computer "Lets see where you are Lee" he mumbled. He entered Gibbs cell number and put in a trace after a few moments the location was reveled "24th and elm" he throught about that street "A few coffee shops…arr Mario's" he shut everything down and headed out

He parked outside the restarant debating what to do "If it had just been today then ok…but he's been weird for two weeks, he won't talk to me, treating me like a fuck buddy…..I didn't sign on for that…..screw it" he throu his car door open and jogged across the street.

He walked in glancing around and ordered a large scotch, once he got his drink he wondered into the main dining area stopping at a certain table in shock "Nice" he whispered to himself. There sat Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Jimmy, Abby and Ducky all tucking into there deserts while they laugh amongst themselves. He swallowed his large scotch in one then went back to the bar for another after he downed that one he just bought the bottle and headed back into the dinning area he walked over to the table and stopped behind Jimmy "Well isn't this nice"

Everyone's head shot up as they heard his voice Gibbs barked "What are you doing here?" As soon as he said the words his regreated them, seeing hurt in his young lovers eyes "Tony…"

Tony shrugged "Don't bother Gibbs…I don't care, you know the dinner thing at Ziva's a few years back was hurtful enough, but this is something else" he took a large drink from the bottle of scotch then pushed Gibbs back down into his seat as he tried to take the bottle away "My father always said 'there's no such things as friends Anthony and after this I think he's right"

Abby jumped up "No Tony…"

"Have a good night" he shrugged off Abby's hand then headed for the door Gibbs jumped up chacing after him, everyone got up and looked out the window to see Gibbs stopping Tony as he reached his car

Gibbs pulled the bottle from the other mans hand "HAY" Tony barked

"Stop"

"FUCK OFF" he went for the bottle but Gibbs kept it out of reach "LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD"

"Tony stop"

"Or what?...You'll treat me like shit?...news flash bastard your already THERE" He opened the door to the car but Gibbs slammed it closed

"Would you stop for a moment?"

Tony snatched the bottle back while Gibbs was trying to stop him getting in the car, he took a drink and glaired at Gibbs "If you wanted to dump me all you had to do was say so, for two weeks you've treated me like shit and now this" he took another drink then dropped the almost empty bottle on the floor then turned and walked away

Gibbs grabbed his shoulders, swung him around and slammed him into the car, Tony pushed him back but with drinking all that scotch in five minutes made him a little unsteady he struggled until he was out of breath then slumped back leaning against the car "Why?...WHY?" he turned his head and throw up Gibbs rubbed his back until he finished then stood him up wrapping his around his shoulders and laying his head on his own

"Listen to me, can you do that?"

Tony sighed "Just get it over with so I can go home"

"I'm not dumping you Tony" when Tony went to raise his head Gibbs tightened his grip "Just listen" He kissed his neck and ran his fingers through his hair "I'm sorry I've been a bastard these past few week but I have a good reason, I'm asking for a few more day then I'll tell you everything…..I promise"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"I just can't, do you trust me?"

Tony shrugs "With my six, sure. With my heart….a few week ago I wouldn't have thought twice…now…..I'm a little worried Lee"

"By Tuesday everything will become clear"

"I'm going home" he pulled away this time Gibbs let him go "Are you coming home with me?"

Gibbs sighed "I can't I have something to do"

Tony nodded his head as he bit his lip trying to hold himself together "Ok…..what about this weekend…..it my turn to stay at the house?"

Gibbs cupped his cheek "Not this weekend Tony I'm busy…but I'll make it up to you"

Tony let his shoulders fall and removed Gibbs hand from his face "For someone who isn't supposed to be getting dump it sure as hell feels like it" He locked his car then whistled for one of the cabs that where lined up on the street "You better go back to your friends Boss, we wouldn't want them to know about us" he tossed Gibbs his car keys "I've drank to much, would you dump my car at NCIS?" without waiting for an answer he opened the cabs door that pulled up beside them "I'll see you Monday" he got in slamming the door Gibbs watched as the cab drove away

Monday morning came around all too slowly, after a boring weekend which he ignored everyone's calls from Abby to Ducky, he finally dragged himself out of bed making himself get ready for a job that he no longer wanted and to work with people that no longer wanted him. He dressed in his best suit, shined his shoes, spent far too long on his hair and took twice a long in the shower then he was finally ready to face them until he looked at himself in the full length mirror "Putts" he mumbled. He ruffeled up his hair and removed his suit putting on a pair of dress jeans and a polo neck sweater and a black jacket taking another look at himself he sighed "Screw it" he grabbed his gun and wallet then headed for the door remembering to call a cab

On at the office he noticed he was the first one in checking his watch he grunted "Gone 7 if I was late I'd get barked at" he went through his desk searching for his spare set of car keys once he found then he head for the garage to get his back pack. Once back at his desk he opened the cold case file he was working and kept his head down. Twenty minutes later McGee walked in with two cups of coffee he stopped at Tony's desk "Morning Tony"

Tony slowly raised his head and gave him a blank look "Morning" he looked back down to his file ignoring the other man,

McGee cleared his throat "Coffee?" he held the cup out

"No thanks" he replied without lifting his head

"It's your favourite?"

"I'm fine McGee" he turned on his computer dismissing the other man that sighed and headed for his own desk

They worked silently for about 10 minutes then Ziva walked in with a basket hanging over her arm "Tony guess what I've got?" McGee shook his head at her, warning her to back off but she didn't McGee sighed and watched it play out "Tony?"

"I'm busy" he kept his head down

She placed the basket on his open file "I brought you some cookies and I even made you some fudge…..you love my fudge"

He picket the basket up and put it on the floor never taking his eyes off his work "Thank you"

She leaned over him and lowered her voice "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be" he waved her away she get the message and headed back to her own desk looking at McGee who shook his head to leave him alone

Abby was next she stood and watched him for a while finally working up the courage she pulled a chair from one of the desks and pushed beside Tony's "Hi"

"Hi" he carried on working while she bite her lip

"What's in the basket?"

"Fudge apparently"

"Nice…..so how was your weekend?" she slapped her hand over her mouth and swore under her breath

Tony looked sideways at her "It was fun, I went to dinner with some friends" he said sarcastically then stood up "I'm going to find the rest of this case file, something's missing"

Ziva jumped up "I can get it"

"I know what I'm looking for…..if Gibbs come in…you know what never mind" he dropped is pen and headed out.

Once out of sight McGee hissed "Abby"

She held her hands up "I panicked alright" she sighed and picked up the basket "So fudge?"

"Ye I felt bad" Ziva shrugged

Gibbs walked from the elevator "What's going on?"

"Well Tony's pissed for a start" Abby said biting into some fudge

"Hay that's for Tony" Ziva pulled the basket away from Abby Gibbs looked into it and grabbed a piece "Gibbs"

He shrugged and headed for his desk "So where is he?"

"He's gone to arcives, something about missing files" McGee informed the Senoiur agent

"So he's pissed?"

"We'll he hasn't said anything but he's not really talking so" McGee shrugged "I brought him coffee that he didn't want, Ziva brought him fudge and Abby put her foot in her mouth"

"Shut up Timmy" Abby snapped "I got flustered it wasn't my fault…..he made me nervous"

Gibbs nodded a little "Give him time, go on get to work"

She pushed the chair back and walked out in a huff while Ziva placed the basket back then headed for her own desk.

A few minutes later Tony came back with a few sheets off paper mumbleing to himself "Morning Tony" Gibbs said

Tony lifted his head and nodded once "Boss"

"What you got there?"

"There was a few things missing from this file, no wonder it was pissing me off…anyway it was miss filed" he re-took his seat and got back to work after some silence he sighed "Thanks for dropping my car off"

Gibbs shrugged "No problem" he got up and sat on the edge of Tony's desk and lowered his voice "What did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing what about you?" he asked with his head down

"I can't tell you"

"Fine" he sighed "look I need to get this done so if there's nothing else….Boss?"

Gibbs lowered his head even more "Hay" he waited until tony looked up "It's nothing bad…I promise"

"If you say so" He turns to his computer more or less turning his back on Gibbs who sighs himself then moves back to his desk

After several hours of silence every ones a bit jumpy so Gibbs sends them to lunch "Come on Tony I'll buy you a burger" he says as he grabs his gun

"No thanks I…"

"O grow up Tony" Ziva snapped "Your behaving like a child, so we went to dinner without it's not the end of the world, get over it already"

"HAY" Gibbs barked silencing the whole floor as he moved in on Ziva

"it's fine Boss" Tony stood up

Gibbs stopped at Tony's voice "LIKE HELL IT IS"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair then picked up his file "I was going to say I think I'm close to getting a lead on this cold case, but I'm waiting for someone to call me back, so I'd rather wait at my desk so if you could bring me something back I'd be grateful"

McGee narrowed his eyes at Ziva "Tackful as ever Agent David" he turned to Tony "We'll bring you something Tony"

Tony nodded and sat back down Ziva moved to him but she stopped when he waved her away "I'm busy go to lunch"

"I'm sorry, it's just you've hardly said a word all morning and it was getting to me"

"It's fine now please leave me alone"

She hesitated for a moment then Gibbs sent her a glair

Should I continue? Please review and remember it is my first fanfic so again please no flaming. love ya


	2. Chapter 2

After the rest had left he continued to work, once or twice glancing at the basket Ziva had given him "I love her fudge" he mumbled then after the third peek into the basket he gave up "Screw it" he quickly looked around like he was on an assignment then dove in the basket under his desk "Fudge, fudge, fudge" he chanted

"Tony?"

A crack was heard as Tony whacked his head in shock "Son of a..." he hissed

"Sorry...you ok?"

He slowly sat up one hand covering the back of his head while the other clutched a piece of fudge "Damn it Jimmy" he dropped the fudge on his desk as he checked the back of his head, he pulled his hands away to find blood

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Jimmy ran around Tony's desk to check his head but Tony shoved his chair back and stood up with a wobble "Let me have a look"

"Its fine Palmer" he winced as he opened his desk drawer pulling out a few tissues to stop the blood

"Come on I think Dr Mallard should check that out" he touched Tony's arm but Tony pulled away

"I'm fine" he staggered around his desk and headed for the men's room with Jimmy watching him go biting his lip then ran for autopsy

He slammed the door to the men's room open, something he regretted as the noise sent a dull pain through his head as it smacked against the wall. After running some tissue paper under the water he tried to clean the cut but with it being on the back of his head he wasn't having much luck "Stupid Jimmy, Stupid Ziva, Stupid fudge" he winced again as he hit a painful spot

"What have you been up to my boy?"

Tony lifted his head to see Ducky behind him in the mirror "I'm fine" he grumbled

Ducky lay his medical bag in the sink as he shook his head "Let me see that Anthony"

"I'm..."

"Yes, Yes, Yes" Ducky interrupted "I can see how fine you are. Now please let me check or I'll make sure you go to the hospital"

He sighed in defeat then lowered his head for Ducky to take a look "It's just a scratch, I've had worse"

Ducky took a look and clucked "That looks painful Anthony" he rummaged through his bag "It's shouldn't be done in the bathroom you know" he cleaned to cut "You need a few stitches. Come on I'll deal with this down stairs" he closed his bag and pulled on Tony's arm

But he didn't move "I'm fine" he pulled his arm away "A few pills and I'll be good to go" he pressed some dressing Ducky had used to clean the cut "I have work to do I don't need your help doctor...but thank you" he tried to smile at the Doctor as he pushed past him but it came out more of a grimes

"Anthony...Make sure you tell Jethro" Ducky shouted after him but he had already shot out the door "What have we done" he mumbled

Half an hour later, a change of shirt, twenty pieces of fudge to make himself feel better, two pain killers and finally getting the blood to stop. He sat at his desk feeling sorry for himself and a little sick to the stomach "Probably the pain killers" he mumbled rubbing his belly "Or she's trying to kill me" he thought about it and in his depressed mind sided with number two

The phone ringing (a little too loud for his taste) brought him out of his misery he sighed picking it up "Agent DiNozzo...yes...Oh great" he scribbled on his pad "Yes I'll see you soon...thank you" he put down the phone and picked up his cell but stopped "Maybe closing this case by myself would...what make them like me...respect me...hate me more?" he shook his head and winced "Who cares" he said to himself as he clipped his cell back on his belt, wrote a short note grabbed his gun and jacket. He threw the note on Gibbs desk and made his way to the elevator

Not long after Gibbs. McGee and Ziva walked into the bullpen, Gibbs holding a box, he stopped at Tony's desk and placed it on the file he had been working on "Where the hell is he" he said to himself he walked around Tony's desk opening a drawer where his gun should be then noticed his coat gone "Check your desks, Tony's gone awol" he growled

"Err Boss" Gibbs turned to see McGee holding up a note "This was on your desk" he looked at it "It says 'Gone to question a witness, DiNozzo'" He dropped the note and almost ran to his own desk as Gibbs stomped towards his own

"By himself...of all the stupid" he picked up the note hopeful to find something else but was disappointed "What the hell is he thinking"

"You can't really blame him Gibbs" he turned to see Abby leaning against the partition "As far as he's concerned, we don't give a crap about him"

He sighed as he shrugged off his coat "Christ Ab's we didn't kill his puppy, we went to dinner that's all"

Ziva raised her eyebrow at him "Didn't you eat my head off for saying the same thing earlier"

Gibbs gave her a confused look as McGee cleared her throat "Bite your head off Ziva, not eat"

She rolled her eyes "Who cares, the fact is we've hurt him and now he's gone ranger"

"Lone..."

"Shut up McGee" Ziva warned "I know what I mean and stop correcting me"

"Alright just get to work" Gibbs barked as he threw Tony's message away and dialled his cell Abby came around and sat on the corner of his desk as he waited for Tony to pick up "Where the hell are you?" he barked into the phone "What do you mean you can't talk...I don't care who you're talking too...you clear it with me before you go off..." he pulled his phone away and looked at it in shock "Bastard hung up on me" he growled

McGee winced and shuffled down in his seat while Ziva smirked lowering her head "Well...you weren't very nice Gibbs" Abby scolded

"He went out on his own with no back up and didn't clear it with me Abby I have no reason to be nice" he dropped his phone onto his desk with a sigh

"He's not a probie Agent Gibbs" she snapped and sent him a dirty look as she walked out "Shut up McGee" she also sent him a look

McGee spluttered "What did I do?"

"You upset Tony" Ziva shrugged

He sat up and pointed his finger at her "We ALL upset Tony, why am I getting the blame?"

"It was your idea to go out last week" she snapped "And don't you point at me or I'll cut that finger off and give it to Tony as a gift"

"SHUT UP" Gibbs bellowed


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three-

Hi guys, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and I mean everyone. I know I made a few mistakes but I'm not unhappy by any means. This is new to me as I've said, but that's no excuse for bad grammar and I'm the first to admit my spelling is truly shocking when I type "Damn spell check can't help even me sometimes) never mind life goes on. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I had to add it after I re-read the whole story, even in my mind it didn't make sense. Thanks again you're the best.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Was the first thing Tony heard as he walked from the elevator. He stopped in his tracks at Gibbs crazy mad bellow

"I went to interview a witness, I left a note Boss" he carried on to his desk and stowed his gun

Gibbs shot up from his seat "DiNozzo, I tell you when or if you can interview a witness. Last I heard this was my team"

"I never said it wasn't" Tony spat as he fell into his chair

Gibbs rounded his desk advancing on Tony's "You left without backup"

He shrugged "I didn't need it"

"You didn't..." Gibbs decided words weren't going to work. He clouted Tony on the back of the head

"SHIT" Tony almost screamed as he fell out of his chair landing on the floor behind his desk clutching his head in pain "Bastard" he moaned

Gibbs looked like he was about to have a stroke at the sight of his agent/lover groaning in pain with his eyes clenched shut "Tony?" he said softly as he kneeled down "Hay" he lay his hand on Tony's back

"Get the fuck off me" he crawled away then used his desk to steady him as he stood up; he blinked to clear his vision then felt the back of his head. Pulling his hand way he saw it was bleeding again "Shit" he hissed

Gibbs jumped up and grabbed his hand "What the..." He looked at Tony's face "What happened?"

"You fucking hit me" he growled snatching his hand away

"But..." he gasped

Tony gave him a dirty look "I hit my head earlier alright; you just made to bleed again. Now leave me alone Boss I've got work to do"

"Not a chance where going to see Ducky" he grabbed a hold of Tony elbow

"I don't need to see Ducky" he pulled his arm back "Just..." he sighed and carried on softly "Leave me alone" He pulled his chair back and sat down

Gibbs didn't move he noticed and McGee was looking in shock between the two men while Ziva was talking on the phone. Gibbs sat on the corner of Tony's desk "Talk to me" He sort of asked but it came out more of an order

Tony pressed a few tissues to his head as he looked around for some more pill killers "I told you already, I hit my head"

"How?"

Tony glared up at him "Jimmy surprised me while I was looking for fudge"

Gibbs couldn't help the twitch that graced his lips he cleared his throat "I'm sorry run that by me again?"

He pushed Gibbs off his desk so he could open one of his drawers then pulled out his pain killers "Ziva made me fudge, it was under my desk. Jimmy surprised me and I hit my head" he added with another glair "And I'm so happy you found that amusing by the way"

Gibbs shrugged "Well it kinda is Tony"

Tony shoot up slamming his chair back "Fucking hysterical Gibbs" he stomped away gripping his pain pills as he headed back to the men's room

"Tony I only meant..." Gibbs shouted after him but he didn't stop

"Ducky's on his way" Ziva said as she put the phone down

"Tell him to wait here" he ordered as he followed after Tony

Gibbs pushed the door open slowly to see Tony trying to check the wound in the mirror "Leave me alone Jethro I'm not in the mood" he sighed

"Look..." He took a breath and started again "I was mad because you left without back up alright. Tony you can't just leave by yourself because you're pissed and it doesn't mean you can do as you please. Where a team we do things together"

Tony barked out a dark dangerous laugh as he washed his face "Ye together, funny that because I could've sworn the whole team wasn't together on Friday night"

Gibbs sighed "I meant work wise"

"Oh I see" he replied with sarcasm "Like driving into a river WITHOUT your team or are you forgetting Domino. I seem to remember we were all a team then Jethro. We are a team when it suits you, we are together privately when it suits you" he threw the paper towels away he used on his face and turned to Gibbs "I'm sick of this"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a gasp

"I mean I'm not a puppet, I've been a cop and an Agent for a long time, and I can interview a witness with having Geek boy and Ninja chick following my every move. I don't need you barking at me for doing my damn job and I'm too old to be smacked on the nose like a bad puppy" he went to a stale and slammed the door "You guys don't want me on the team fine I'll see Vance when I'm done taking a piss, you don't want me as your lover, fine I'll collect my stuff tonight" he flushed and slammed the door open

"Wait" Gibbs held his hands up and tried to think in a panic "Ok so Friday was a mistake and I'll make it up to you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did just now but Tony no-one wants you to leave...most of all me"

"You have a shit way of showing it" he pushed past him and out the door leaving Gibbs cursing to himself

Chapter four soon?

I was in the middle of writing this chapter when my (soon to be ex) husband walked in and asked what I was doing. I told him and he said something insensitive (go figure). After I bawled my eyes out and attempted to hit him with a computer monitor (I'm not kidding). He shuffled back in the room looking like a puppy and asked again (this time he wasn't such a moron). I begrudgingly told him (again) this time with a pencil in my hand ready to stab him in the eye. He read this fan fic slowly but said nothing fearing for his life, then I showed him your reviews, he looked at me holding his hands up and said 'honey it's good...but', I waited and waited until he swallowed deeply and shrugged 'maybe they have a point...the grammar and spelling well it's bad'. I huffed and said 'I know they have a point that's not the problem idiot, I'm not writing a book here, I want to learn, I've never done anything like this before, the most I write down is a grocery list (my job is move vocal) this is fun and the least time I spend with you at the moment is a bonus'. Of course I felt like a heel, I softened my tone and asked for help. He grinned and shoved me out the way and told me to make him a coffee, I on the other hand stabbed him with the aforementioned pencil and kicked his ass out (again). Then I spoke to my sister who's dropping by tomorrow to show what I've been doing wrong. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so bad.

On the other side, I really want to thank everyone again for ready and reviewing...also if you'd like an insensitive husband I've got one going very cheap (he may have a pencil shuck up his ass though)


	4. Chapter 4

He quickly walked back into the bullpen, to see Ducky leaning against his desk "Ah Anthony…."

"I'm fine Ducky." Cutting him off "In fact, I'm done for the day." He picked up his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his jacket "I'm going home, put me down for half a sick day, if anyone as a problem." He picked up a file and his notebook then dropped them on McGee's desk "I got a lead on that cold case, tell Gibbs" He hurried out before anyone could say anything.

He heard his front door open and close, even though they tried to be quiet. He heard them locking it, he even heard the coffee timer being set "Idiot" he mumbled into his pillow. He heard shuffling in his bathroom then the bedroom door opening. He rolled over quickly pointing his weapon at the uninvited guest "Freeze asshole" he said in his most threatening cop voice

Clothes hitting the floor, a slight gasp and Gibbs holding his hands in the air, almost made him laugh his ass off "It's me, Tony"

Still not lowering his weapon he replied "Ye, I know." keeping his voice firm

Gibbs dropped his arms letting out a sigh "Is the safety on that thing?" he asked

Tony shrugged "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Please put it away" he bent down picking up his clothes "I hear prisons not so great for a cop" He dropped everything onto the dresser then inched his way to the bed "Tony?"

Tony sighed lowering his weapon, making sure, the safety was on, and then placing it on his nightstand "What are you doing here Jethro?"

"At the moment freezing my ass off" He muttered then pointed to the bed "Can I get in, or will I be seeing your gun again?"

"Don't tempt me," Tony snapped. Then moved over to his side, turning his back to his lover "Keep your hands to yourself, I'm not in the mood."

"Ye, I can tell." He grumbled. He pulled back the covers and slipped in "How's your head?"

"Fine"

They both stayed silent, neither of them moving an inch, until Gibbs could not take it anymore. He rolled onto his side facing the back of Tony's head "Don't you want to know why I'm late?"

"How can you be late when I wasn't expecting you?"

Gibbs grunted "Good point. Ok how about this, do you want to know why I'm walking in the door at zero one hundred hours?"

"Nope, but you'll tell me anyway" He sighed, rearranging his pillow.

"The lead you got after talking to that witness, it led us to a suspect." He grinned as Tony turned his head a little toward him.

"Ye?"

"Yep, we did a background check; the name you got us has a conviction for assault. McGee and Ziva are looking for him." He said with a little pride

"That's good then." He turned his head back

"It was good work, Tony. You connected it well and found us a great lead on a dead case. Agents have been looking through that file for years and came up with nothing. McGee and Ziva still aren't sure how you found it." He said with a small laugh

"But you do." It was not a question but Gibbs answered anyway

"Only after spending six hours looking, your note book helped. If you hadn't left that…..then no I wouldn't have seen it" He ran his hand over Tony's back "It was a good job."

"Despite what I told Kate, you didn't hire me for my smile Jethro."

"No, I didn't." His hand stalled "Can I move closer, without you shooting me?"

Tony sighed deeply "Fine, but were not ok. I need to know what is going on, this hot and cold shit is pissing me off. The team are heading for a slap as well. The restaurant thing really hurt me Jethro."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony waist and linked there legs together, he nuzzled his face into the young man's neck "I know babe, Tomorrow ok, I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"You better because if you don't I'll make sure the safety's off the next time you walk into my bedroom." He felt Gibbs grin against his neck "I'm not playing Agent Gibbs." He grinned himself when he felt Gibbs grin fall away.

Gibbs woke to Tony's clock radio bellowing in his ear "HOLY…." He shot up into a sitting position then span around to see the offending object placed beside his pillow. He picked it up to see it set at the highest volume. "TONY" He bellowed over the noise then his brain clicked in. He turned it off after muttering a few obscenities, then placed it on the nightstand with a growl. He then noticed a note, he picked it up and it simply said 'You're going to be late.' He looked at the clock again to see it was gone zero seven hundred. "That little…." He threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, he picked up his clothes and ran to the bathroom, after a quick wash and shave he went to get ready only to find his socks and boxers were missing. "What….." he shuck everything but no socks or underwear appeared. "I'll kill him" he muttered as he ran back into the bedroom and rummaged through Tony's drawers finding some socks, he stopped at the underwear knowing Tony only wore tight boxer briefs "Shit" he snatched them knowing he didn't have a choice and knowing he's be adjusting himself all day. "He'll pay for this" He spat as he put them on, followed by the rest of his clothes. He stomped into the kitchen retrieving a mug and travel mug then turned to the coffee machine "NO" He bellowed at the sight in front of him. No coffee. The plug had been pulled out, the pot cleaned. He hung his head and took a breath. Then opened the freezer, where he knew Tony kept _his_ coffee to find a jar of instant and a note 'help yourself' it said in bold letters. "Oh that's it" he slammed the door closed and headed to work. Late. Grouchy and pissed.

He walked out of the elevator to see his team all sitting at there desks, his eyes stopped on Tony who was leaning back twirling a pen in his left hand. Upon seeing Gibbs he cleared his throat and kept a straight face "Good Morning Boss, how's your morning going?"

Gibbs walked over, stopping at his desk. He placed a coffee cup in front of his Senior Agent "Very well thank you Tony" He smirked at Tony eyed the coffee.

"What's this for?" He asked with suspicion

Gibbs shrugged "Just because" Then walked to his own desk

"What have you done to it?" He eyed the cup closely

Gibbs turned after he shrugged off his coat "Nothing at all." He said with a glint in his eyes

Tony eyed the cup and Gibbs a few times "Come on….."

"Tony it's a cup of coffee….trust me" He sat down turning on his Computer. Then laughed aloud when Tony drop it into his bin with a thud.

"I'm going to get my gun checked; I think the safety's hinky" Tony muttered loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

Gibbs laughed again then looked at his other two agents who were a little stunned at there behaviour. He eyed them both "What have you got Agents?" He asked with a bark

McGee snapped to attention "Oh well….not much Boss, but I'm looking"

Gibbs looked to Ziva with a raised eyebrow "Nothing yet" she sunk down in her seat

Gibbs looked ready to blow when Tony held up his note pad "Michael Hardy, age 46, divorced, now living with his mother. 157 Prince Street, Washington DC. I called this morning…..at zero five hundred saying I was an old friend. His mother said….after she stopped shouted at me for waking her up, that he was at work; he works for a haulage company, night shift and will not be home until at least eleven hundred hours."

Gibbs smirked "Work address?"

"Na couldn't be bothered to ask Boss" Then grinned at him "Pier 8"

"Do you want to get him now or later?" Gibbs asked knowing this was Tony's case

He shrugged "Later as he gets home, less people and no-where to hide. His mother bought I was a friend, I said I was calling from out of state and messed up the time difference."

Gibbs nodded "Good work Tony." He looked at the other two "I want more to go on by the time we get back" He stood up, picking up his coat "Let's go Tony"

Tony followed "Where Boss?"

"Coffee and this time I won't spit in yours" He grinned

"That's sick Boss"

Chapter five coming very soon and don't worry Gibbs isn't getting away with anything yet

Update on my insensitive husband…..he's looking over my shoulder so I have to say something nice. He's the best husband ever.

Ok he's gone….he's an idiot lol

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought of the Grammar and Spelling. I worked a little harder so feed back would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

"OK, I DID IT" Gibbs smirked as he watched their suspect from observation. Michael Hardy has spent 2 hours in interrogation with Tony who has more or less ignored him, apart from saying the victims name and accusing the man. Finally, he confesses by yelling at Tony, who was playing with his phone.

"Did it?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow but didn't look at him

"I raped her…..Mariah …I mean" He slumps back into the chair defeated

"Ok" Tony sat up closing his phone with a snap "Write it down." He shoved a pad and pen at him "Everything or we'll be doing this again Mickey."

"MICHAEL, MY NAME IS MICHAEL. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" he screamed

Tony stood with a huge smile "Oh Mickey, you have more to worry about." He leans over him lowering his voice "They're going to ripe you apart."

"Who?" Michael asks with a slight shudder. Tony winks at him then heads out the room "WHO?" he screams

Outside the room he nods for the guard to go in "Let me know when he's done Frank"

"Sure Tony and congrat….."

"That will be all Officer Stevens." Gibbs comes out of observation barking at the man, with Ziva and McGee following.

Frank nods sharply then almost runs into the room closing the door behind him "Good job DiNozzo." Gibbs gave him a small smile.

"Thanks you Boss." He grinned, "Hardly a master mind but we can finally tell Mariah we've got the guy"

"A long time coming" Gibbs sighs

"Agent Gibbs" They all turn to see Director Vance holding the elevator open "When you and your team are ready." He holds his arm up nodding to his watch.

Gibbs lays his hand on Tony's back making him lead the way "What's going on?" He asked as they reached the elevator

"Didn't you get the E. Mail Tony, we've got a seminar." McGee smirked

Tony spins around almost tripping over his own feet just as Gibbs pushes him in the elevator "Seminar?" He moans holding the back of his head "Boss my head is starting to hurt, I think I'll go and see Ducky."

Gibbs slaps his hand away as he goes to press another button "Not a chance, if I have to sit through this then so do you."

"I have a report to write, a long report. Can't you just give me your notes?" He asked Gibbs with an innocent look

"You don't even know what it's about, Tony" Ziva chuckled as the doors opened

"Who cares?" The Director gave him a look "Well alright, you might care."

"I think you'll find this informative Agent DiNozzo"

"I highly doubt that Director. So what's it about?" He asked as the Director opened the door

"Sexual harassment" He smirked

Tony turned to go back out the door when Gibbs grabbed him "No you don't. The Director saved seats at the front just for us."

"But Boss I still have nightmares from the last one" Gibbs grinned pushing him to the front of the room, passing thirty or so other agents "Sit" He pointed to a chair.

Tony huffed as he debated if he could get past Gibbs and out the door. Gibbs knew how his mind worked and grabbed his shoulders pushing him into a seat much to the amusement of everyone in the room "This blows" He grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

After everyone settled down after Tony's outburst, that was still going on, only a little quieter. The Director stood at the podium and cleared his throat "Good afternoon everyone. Once Agent DiNozzo stops complaining we can get to the reason we are all here."

He sent Tony a glair who held his hand up "Agent Gibbs just threatened to shoot me Director, I'll shut up."

"Doubtful" He muttered looking down at the podium, and then lifted his head "We are here for a reason that will be explained by Agent Ziva David"

He waved her to the podium taking a step back while Tony looked on in confusion "I had a nightmare just like this once" Tony muttered making Gibbs and McGee laugh, "I hope she's going to apologise for following me into the men's room all the time."

Ziva cleared her throat taking out a sheet of paper from her pocket, laying it on the podium she takes a deep breath then looks at all the people in the room "We are not here for a sexual conference…" She looks puzzled when everyone snickered.

"Harassment, Agent David, Sexual harassment." Tony smiled at her for the first time in two days making her smile back.

"Thank you Tony. Yes, we are not here for a Sexual Harassment Conference…..Seminar…whatever. We are here to award someone special, someone that has been a Special Agent at NCIS for a long time. I believe Agent Gibbs would say….has our six." She waited until Gibbs gave her a nod then carried on. "This man has saved my life many times, no more than in Somalia, where I fear I would still be if it wasn't for his bravery, courage and downright….balls…..yes?" She looked to Tony who grinned and nodded elbowing Gibbs at the same time. "He saved not only myself but Agent McGee. I do not think either of us have said thank you to him in the correct way. He's a great leader and a fine man. Ladies and Gentleman it's an honour, which I asked for by the way, to present Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with the Agent of the year award."

Tony clapped until is name registered. He looked to his side in shock to see Gibbs clapping and grinning at him "You sly old bastard" He spat as everyone cheered.

Gibbs chuckled a little pointing to Ziva who was waiting for everyone to quieten down but Tony swung around to see Abby, Ducky and Jimmy cheering from the back of the room.

"I believe Agent Gibbs would like to say a few words before Tony gets his award, Gibbs?" She motioned for him to join her over the noise

Tony grabbed his arm "What the Hell is going on, is this what the meal was about?"

"Not directly no, just wait a few hours ok" He tapped Tony's hand and stood "Tony let go."

"I'll kill you for this." He moaned as Gibbs tugged his arm out of Tony's hands and made his way to the podium where he whistled loudly, making everyone shut up.

"Alright this is the only time anyone will see me up here, so I suggest you enjoy it." He said gruffly making it look like he wanted to be anywhere else "I've had a few agents on my team over the years, including some bad ones. But Anthony is the best young agent I've ever worked with, in a couple of years he will be better than me." He smirked at Tony who snorted at that remark "Many years ago, before Ziva, Kate and McGee joined us there was just myself and Tony, he's been at my side for over 8 years, longer than any other agent by far. This award is long overdue for the simple fact he's put up with me for so long."

"Amen" Tony muttered

"He's a wiseass, as you can tell." He sent Tony a light-hearted glair "But his humour and messing about makes our days a little easier to take. He works harder than anyone to get the person or persons we are after. Just today, he closed a case that was over ten years cold and he did it with very little help…in fact no help at all. He works harder than anyone knows. He's not just my Agent, he's my friend. I would not be alive if not for him and even though I don't show my appreciation all that well, I am thankful for him watching my six. I know Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee and Ziva feel the same way. Now seeing as I've broken my own rule by standing up here and talking more than I normally do in a year, should show him and everyone else I'm not an emotionally stunted mute, as Tony so kindly pointed out." He waited as everyone stopped laughing including The Director "There's a lot more I should say but I've just about had my fill of being nice…So over to you Agent David."

He stepped back making way for Ziva who smiled brightly at Tony who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole "Everyone please a round of applause for…..Special Agent DiNozzo, 'Agent of the Year'."

Everyone applauded with gusto as Tony tried to sink into his seat only moving when Gibbs made a move to drag him to the podium "I must of hit my head harder than I thought" He quipped to Gibbs who rolled his eyes

"Move your ass"

"Yes Boss" He grumbled as Ziva hugged him and kissed his cheek "Thank you Ziva"

"I'm sorry for…..well everything" She kissed him again handing him his medal then pushed him to the podium, he waited while everyone cheered and watched Abby jump around at the back of the room then turned to Gibbs "Boss?"

Gibbs whistled again making everyone stop

"Thanks" He mumbled as he shuffled his feet then cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders "We'll as much as I appreciate this honour as well as the kind words, I was looking forward to hearing Ziva talk about sexual harassment." They all laughed as he tried to pull himself together "For once in my life I'm a little speechless…..I guess thank you works. I…I should say Jethro….Agent Gibbs isn't all bad, he'll probably shoot my later for saying that….but yes he's a great Boss and my friend which I never thought would happen. Granted it took a long time but it was worth it" He glanced at Gibbs giving him a little smile then focused back on the room "This is an honour that I'm not sure I deserve….Thank you to my team who have been acting weird" He spins around to Gibbs "This is why right?" He was close to begging.

Gibbs shrugged and waved him on.

Tony turned back "Thank you again."

He stepped back as everyone cheered he nodded to The Director then quickly made his way out the room with his team following.

As they followed him back into the bullpen that was empty, he swung around making everyone come to a stop "As much as I appreciate the medal, I don't like being lied to and I certainly don't like being hurt. You made me think I was unwanted and un-liked for FOUR days. It was cruel and unnecessary; friends don't do that to each other. If this is what the meal was about than I still don't understand, you could've pulled this off without excluding me, making me feel like shit." He looked directly at Gibbs "And I still have no idea what your deal is, but thank you for what you said in there….it was surprising and needed." He handed his medal to Gibbs "You keep it, I've got yours." He took a deep breath "Now we need to finish this case, I'm going check on Hardy" He turned on his heels dismissing them, then turned back "Thank you Ziva" he said softly.

Tomorrow chapter six

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but life got in the way. I've had to type with one hand, so it took a little longer.

Please read and review. As always reviews are very welcome. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had just finished his shower when he heard the fount door close "Tony?" Gibbs called.

"I'm in the bedroom, hold on" he answered from under his towel as he dried off his hair.

"We need to talk"

"No shit" walked out to see Gibbs pouring himself some coffee "I should clean your clock, never mind talk." He opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

Gibbs sighed "Alright lets start with Friday…."

"No" Tony interrupted forcefully "Lets not start with Friday, let's start with YOU." He pointed at him "I'm not one of your Ex wife's Jethro. I've put up with your shit for years and that's fine at work but when we started this you agreed no-one was the boss out side of our jobs. I told you I wouldn't put up with your shit, your bad mood or your total disrespect." He slammed his water down onto the kitchen counter "For weeks you've been a complete asshole, if you want out just say so. I will not make any trouble, I will not tell anyone."

"I don't want out." He mumbled over his coffee cup.

"Then tell me what's going on because I'm almost ready to walk away myself. I have no idea what is going on with you but I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you walking in and out as you damn well please, I'm sick of your 'I don't give a shit attitude' which quite frankly is wearing a little thin. I'm sick of you walking in here, getting laid then pissing off home as soon as I fall asleep. It is down right hurtful and not what I agreed too. I'm not your fuck buddy Lee and I refuse to used too get your rocks off whenever you please."

Gibbs put his mug down "Are you done?"

"NO" Tony yelled then ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Just tell me what's going on?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch "Be at the house at nineteen hundred hours and I'll tell you everything?"

"Oh I'm actually allowed into the house now?" He asked sarcastically

Gibbs stepped to him cupping his face "I'll answer any question you have tonight. I know I've been acting like an idiot and I promise I'm not ending anything. Please…just be there?"

Tony let out a sigh "If I didn't love you so much I'd shoot your stupid ass."

Gibbs hands dropped from Tony's face in shock "Tony….."

Tony moved back a step holding up his hands "It's fine, I wasn't looking for you too say it back." He bit his bottom lip nervously when Gibbs didn't say anything "I think I'll go for a run, you can see yourself out" He walked out the kitchen.

"Tony…." Gibbs called after him.

"I'll be at your place for seven we can talk then or you know you can kick my ass out." He laughed a little sadly, as he almost ran out the door only stopping to shove his feet into his running shoes and grabbing his keys "Bye" He called as the front door slammed behind him.

I know it is a short chapter I am sorry, but on the bright side, a new chapter will be posted tomorrow. I'm almost halfway there and it's a lot longer. Also almost all your questions will be answered.

I will also be replying to all your reviews over the next couple of days, I was not expecting so many. I am grateful beyond words for your kind support and encouraging messages.

Thanks for reading and of course reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

He opened Gibbs front door dot on seven O'clock. Walking in he dropped a large empty box in the hall "I'm here as ordered" He called out

"I'm in the kitchen, come on in." Gibbs called back

"Look if we're going to have a fight I'd rather you didn't have sharp objects around." He said as he pushed the kitchen door open

"SURPRISE" Over thirty people, screamed at him, it was almost deafening. He got such a shock he jumped back hitting his head on the doorframe

"Holy shit" he rubbed the back of his head and narrowed his eyes at his friends "What the hell…" he stopped as he noticed banners and balloons covering the kitchen, with 'Agent of the year' on them. His eyes widened at he noticed a huge cake "What…."

Abbey jumped at him giving his a bone crushing hug "Congratulations Tony bear" she kissed both cheeks then laid a smacker on his lips

"T…thank you Abbey" Just then he noticed all his friends from all the police forces through out the years and all his collage buddy's crammed into the kitchen "Fuck me" he gasped

All his collage friends shouted "Congratulations sex machine"

He turned bright red and covered his face "Bite Me" all the guys jumped on him sending him to the floor "GET OFF YOU JACKASS'S" After pretending to beat the crap out of him for a few minutes they leave him laying on the floor out of breath

A huge guy looks down on him with a stern look "DiNozzo get your ass off the floor"

Tony grinned at him "Na"

The guy leans down and throws him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift bouncing up and down "I'll throw up Captain…..I mean it" the guy continues to bounce making Tony grab the man's belt "Help Boss"

Gibbs leans against the counter taking a sip from his beer as he laughs, "Not a chance, you're on your own"

"So much for having my Six…..O god…Cap please I'm going to hurl" The guy laughs and whacks Tony's ass

"OWWW" He lowers Tony down then gives him a big hug

"You look good Tony…going grey but good" Tony pulls back and eyes the other mans hair

"Your one to talk Sir" he pulls away before he gets grabbed again "I mean you look…..distinguished" he grins happy with his answer the other man glairs and him before he breaks out a smile

"Still a cheeky little sod aren't you"

"Nope I've matured and grown up" Everyone either snickers or laughs outright "HAY" he cries then notices his old partner from Baltimore the smile drops from his face "Carl"

Carl puts his beer down and steps around everyone to reach Tony "Hay Kid…..long time no see"

"Ye….I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"I was an ass" he held out his hand for him to take Tony looks at it

"Have you talked to Gibbs it's really him you should clear things with?"

"Ye we cleared the air I admitted I was a jerk, but really Tony it's you I should apologise too"

Tony shakes his hand and Carl pulls him into to a hug "I'm sorry" Tony nods and slaps his back

"You should be, you really pissed me off man"

He pulled back and cupped Tony's neck "I know I should've backed you maybe if I did you never would've went to NCIS"

"In that case I owe you, I love it here"

Carl looks to all his friends "So I see, Congratulations Kid"

Tony smiles at everyone "Thank you all" He pointed to Gibbs "I'll get you back for this….you scared the shit out of me"

Gibbs picked up a bottle and handed it to him while he whispered in his ear "I'm sorry but I'll tell you everything later alright?"

Tony nodded "Ok"

Gibbs wrapped an arm around his shoulder "Come on we have booze to drink, food to eat and Ziva?" He called

Everyone made a hole for her as she walked to the table with a birthday cake covered with candles "It's a little early."

"What's three weeks between friends" He smiled and kissed her cheek "Thank you Ninja chick."

"We'll be back tomorrow for a little NCIS party and we have presents" Abby clapped jumping up and down

"Come on man, blow them out so we can eat." His old collage buddy shouted

"It's like a forest fire."

"I'm not that old Boss" he protested

Gibbs lightly slapped the back of his head "Face it Tony your old"

"Now hang on…." Gibbs slapped his hand over the other mans mouth as he dragged him to the cake

"Blow"

"Charming" he smiled at the cake then closed his eyes for a moment then blow

Abbey jumped and clapped her hands "Come on Tony what did you wish?"

"Can't tell sorry Abs" he kissed her cheek then sent a wink to Gibbs who had to look away

The party went on all night with everyone having fun and getting to know each other. Tony being the main attraction, which he loved. Stories where told and drinks flowed until Gibbs finally called time sending everyone to there hotels and houses for the night. After everyone left he woke Tony from the couch and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom where he stripped him and put him to bed all without Tony hardly opening his eyes

The next morning Tony woke to light streaming through the window he groaned then pulled the covers over his head he heard laughing then cold hands touching his chest he yelped trying to get away "Go away Lee or I'll shoot you" he mumbled

"Morning Tony" Gibbs laughed

"No it's not…God my head…..crap" he slowly peaked out from under the covers blinking and squinting his eyes "What do you want?"

Gibbs shrugged with a smile "Me?...Nothing but I have some pain killers if you want them" He shook a little bottle and waved a glass of water

Tony sighed as he slowly sat up and held out his hand Gibbs shook two pills out and handed the water over "Thank you" He downed the pills then drank all the water after handing the glass back he dove back under the covers with just his head sticking out Gibbs smirked at him

"Happy Birthday Tony"

Tony's eyes widened "Oh right it's my early birthday I forgot" he rubbed his eyes with the blanket "Thank you for the party Lee I had a great time, you almost gave me a heart attack but it was worth it"

"Your welcome, come on" he stood up and held out his head

Tony noticed for the first time the Gibbs was dressed "Hay why are you wearing clothes?"

Gibbs grabbed his hand pulling him out of bed "Well it's three in the afternoon Tony I'm normally dressed at this time of day"

Tony looked down at his naked self "I'm naked…..WOW….did you just say it was three in the afternoon?"

"Ye, you were tired so I left you" he handed Tony a bath robe, when his slipped it one Gibbs tied the middle "Slippers"

"I don't have slippers"

Gibbs pointed to his own "Where heading for the basement you'll need something on your feet Babe."

"Are you going to explain everything now?"

"I'll explain everything soon, come on" Gibbs grabs his hand pulling him from the bedroom and down the stairs

"Can't we just go back to bed I'm still feeling a little sick?"

"Later Tony we have three days off plenty time for bed"

The reached the basement door "How do we have three days off…Oh never mind I don't care" Gibbs smiled as he opened the door Tony stopped as he looked down into the basement

"Lee?" he passed Gibbs on the stairs and slowly walked down gazing at hand crafted bed and matching side tables "God…you made these?"

Gibbs stopped behind him and rapped his arms around his young lover's waist resting his chin on the other man's shoulder "You've been telling me for over six months my bed kills your back so thought it was about time I did something about it. That's the reason I've been disappearing a lot these past few weeks"

"Wow…..there beautiful"

"I have something else" he unwrapped his arms then picked up a small box handing it to Tony "I love you Tony"

A huge smile emerges "I love you too" He gave Gibbs a small kiss then looked down at the box "Thank you" he pulled the ribbon off the box and slowly opened it "A Key?"

Gibbs smiled at him "I was if you….maybe…..I mean only if you want too" he cleared his throat. "Wanted to move in…I mean the house…..and your apartment isn't big enough for the two of us….And I thought maybe it was time we told the team…if you agree that is?...you don't have too…..I mean agree to anything….but I want us to be together …..I've missed you these past few weeks…"

Tony slammed his lips to the other mans to shut him up and to stop his nervous rambling also to stop himself bursting into tears. He pulled back gasping for breath but kept tight hold of his lover as he buried his face into the other man's neck. He gripped Gibbs hair with one hand and his ass with the other making sure he didn't move until Tony was ready "I thought….thought you where leaving….me" he let out a little sob and a chuckle "You frightened the life out of me….Bastard" he let out a shuddering breath

Gibbs sighed and kissed the side of Tony's head "I'm sorry Tony…..I wanted to throw you off track, to make this a surprise but I obviously went too far…we all did. The dinner was a stupid idea….I'll let you shoot McGee it was his idea" Tony let out a chuckle but gripped Gibbs tighter "We met to make sure everything was ready for the party and to go over last minute details obviously you couldn't be there for that…..we didn't mean to hurt you babe I promise"

"I know…I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat"

"No you didn't….we hurt you and you acted like anyone else would. We should've gone about it differently and I should've thought about what my actions where doing to you…..forgive me?"

Tony pulled his head back a little until his lips where inches from Gibbs. "You where forgiven last night love….but please if you're going to dump me, just tell me. These past few weeks I've been beside myself sick with worry that we were over….I love you Jethro and the thought of not being with you makes me ill"

"I'm not going to dump you, you idiot" He gave him a small kiss to soften his words. "I haven't been this happy since Shannon and you're going anywhere, if I have to chain you up in this basement I will. Your mine Tony and that's the end of it" he slapped Tony on the backside to drive his point home

Tony jumped but kept his eyes locked to the other man's "Yours Hu?"

"Damn right and don't you forget it" he growled

"Does that mean your mine Special Agent Gibbs?" he said with a grin

"Well…..apart from Tuesdays when I see my bit on the side"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the humour in his lovers eyes and the smirk on his lips "Take that back or I'll get my gun and shoot your nuts off"

Gibbs throw his head back letting out a deep laugh then hugged Tony back to him as he chuckled "Ok Tuesdays as well"

Tony pulled himself out of Gibbs hold and pushed the other man down on his new bed "Stay there and don't move" he demanded with a glair then ran up the stairs with frightening speed

"Tony?" Gibbs shouted

"DON'T MOVE" he screamed

Gibbs lay his head back down and waited not one minute later his lover ran back down the stairs naked as the day he was born Gibbs eyes widened at him "What…"

Ok everyone the next chapter of the story is going to be graphic. As you guys know I said this was going to be slash, but I don't want to offend **anyone**. Therefore, I am going to post two chapters (the sex chapter will not hinder the story in anyway) I hope this is ok?

(Lee is short for Leroy) Chandniwrc, thanks for the question, reading and reviewing


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone

Please be warned, this chapter is very much **M RATED.** Rude as my mother would say.

**Do NOT read if it isn't your thing. **

This chapter will not hinder the story in anyway, so you can skip it if you wish.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Shhhh" Tony dropped a bottle of lube beside Gibbs and slapped his hand over other the other man's mouth "I need you…..NOW" there was no smiles, no jokes, no humour on his face, he was focused and demanding. Gibbs let a shiver run through him at the look on the younger mans face and the determination in his eyes.

Tony unbuckled Gibbs pants and whipped the belt out with force then opened the button and zipper with speed. "I've spent weeks wondering if I was going to loose you." He gripped Gibbs jean and yanked them down dropping them on the floor he licked his lips at Gibbs erection that was standing proudly with pre-cum leaking. "Now I know your MINE and only MINE…I want it badly, I want you badly, I want THAT" he pointed at his lover's dick "badly." He fell to his knees and shoved his face to Gibbs balls he licked and sucked until Gibbs was shouting with need then he took his lovers dick and deep throated him in one Gibbs back shot off the bed he let out a cry of pleasure and gripped Tony hair

"O GOD" he screamed as Tony hummed then to his dismay Tony pulled back "Wha…y…." he stuttered

"Not yet" Tony grabbed the lube opening it and throwing the top away he straddled his lover then squeezed some lube on his fingers "I'm going to bury you in me….so deep you'll always be there" he snapped

He quickly pushed two fingers into him self making sure he was lobed but not stretched too much "I'm going to fuck myself on you so we both know where I belong" he moved forward before Gibbs could say word and placed his palm on Gibbs chest while he gripped the other mans dick placing it to his asshole

Gibbs stopped him before he could sink down "Babe you need to stretch more….is will hurt you"

"I want the burn, I need the burn. It's my almost birthday I I'm going to enjoy my present. I'm finally where I want to be, I feel loved and wanted for the first time ever" he growled then slammed down hard impaling himself on the other man he howled like a wolf then gasped and hissed at the pain

Gibbs arched of the bed griping Tony's legs as he barked "JESUS…..babe"

They both stayed still for a few moments catching there breaths both of Tony's hand rested on Gibbs chest his nails dug into the other mans skin through his shirt as he shuddered his own dick softened a little with the pain but he knew that wouldn't last long. "I can feel you in my throat Lee" he shuddered again. They both caught there breaths then Tony moved a little making them both gasp Gibbs pulled Tony's hands from his chest and entwined there fingers together and gripped his hands

"Tony"

"Mmmm" he opened his eyes meeting Gibbs blue eye "I love you…..god I love you….don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere" He pulled Tony down and kissed him with everything he had "I" kiss "love" kiss "You" Kiss.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Tony untangled his fingers and wrapped his arms around Gibbs shoulders pulling him up so Tony was sitting on his lap the movement pushed Gibbs deeper inside him a full body shudder went through him. Gibbs chuckled as he lightly bites Tony's shoulder "So full" he sighed. He wrapped his arms around the back of the other mans neck pulling him even closer then slowly started to move his hip letting our a gasp

Gibbs ran his hands up and down Tony's back then cupped his ass to help him move. After they had a steady rhythm Tony pulled back pulling Gibbs shift off "Chest" he grown "Mine" he screamed as Gibbs banged against his prostate then cried when Gibbs bite his nipple "Too…..much…NOW LEE"

They both moved faster racing too finish "Love…quick…..sorry" Gibbs panted

"Don't…..care…..love…..you" he pushed Gibbs down on his back again and slammed down harder and harder "Need….you" he gripped his own dick giving it one hard pull as he banged his ass down he screamed at the top of his lungs as he came

Gibbs matched his noise as Tony squeezed him making him lose himself and spill into the other man "FUCK…FUCK" he bellowed

Hope it was ok

I've never written an only male sex scene before so I was kinda going off what I've read over the years from other Fan Fic's. My husband said he would help me and encourage me after our little spat a few weeks ago (The Pencil incident you may remember) So I asked him…now he's in a strop because he thinks (in his tiny mind) that I'm calling him gay in some way…Men AHHH

To any male readers out there…..sorry and to my husband your back to being an idiot

Next two chapters will be the last of this story. Tony and Gibbs happiness, The teams reaction and a little fun.

Have a great day people xx


	9. Chapter 9

Tony dropped onto Gibbs quivering and gasping as the sweat dripped off him onto the other man "Oh man….so good." He kissed Gibbs neck and face finding his way to his lips without opening his eyes. Gibbs rolled them over onto their sides making him fall out the other man "Arr" Tony sighed into his mouth

"Sorry babe" Gibbs said as he ravished the other mans lips "Little heavy"

Tony head shot up "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yes now shut up and kiss me." Gibbs demanded pulling Tony back to him plunging his mouth to the younger man's as Tony laughed

After a long while making out like a couple of teenagers, they both lay on their backs looking up at the basement ceiling "I love my present love thank you"

"You're welcome babe, hay….."

"GIBBS?" They both shot up hearing the loud shout from upstairs. Gibbs scrambled for his clothes while Tony gawked at the basement door.

"HOLD ON ABBY….STAY IN THE LIVINGROOM…I'LL BE RIGHT UP" Gibbs bellowed

"WHERE'S THE AGENT OF THE YEAR?" She bellowed back

Tony span to Gibbs and hissed "How the hell does she know I'm still here?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes while he put his shirt on "Your cars out front."

"O….right" he sighed then looked down at himself with a gasp "Lee I don't have any clothes down here."

Gibbs looked at him for a few seconds then laughed his ass off at Tony's terrified look.

"GIBBS?" Abby called from upstairs, Tony slapped Gibbs on the ass and pointed upstairs.

"Alright, alright I'll fix it…..just relax" he said as he chuckled going up the stairs, once out the door Tony crept up covering his privates trying to listen.

He heard the front door close "Move your sweet ass Tony she outside" He poked his head around the door to see Gibbs looking out the living room window.

"Hay" he whispered

Gibbs turned back and smirked. "I've sent her to the car…..go."

Tony made a run for it passing Gibbs with a glair "I hate you." But all Gibbs could do was laugh at him as he shuffled to the stairs covering his bits.

Abby came back a moment later carrying a box handing it to Gibbs. "So where is he?"

Gibbs smirked a little as he took the box. "He's getting ready he'll be down soon."

"He had a good time last night." She said as she made her way into the kitchen opening the fridge with Gibbs following

"Ye it seemed to go well."

"Did you leave him on the couch?" She said as she pulled some left over's out from the party laying them on the table.

"No I finally got him to bed but he doesn't really remember it."

"I'm not surprised with how much he drank Gibbs."

Gibbs started making some more coffee making it less strong for Tony "True"

The front door opened Abby and Gibbs glanced around to see McGee and Ziva walk in bickering "Look he didn't mean anything by it McGee….he's a jock."

"I still think I should've shot him a friend of Tony's or not."

They hung their coats up "Geek isn't nasty and anyway Tony told him to back off."

"Yep after he laughed"

"I think you owe Tony one don't you?"

He sighed "I suppose."

"You're a grown man Tim sort out your own battles; it's not up the Tony to stick up for you. If you were really pissed about it you should have said something."

She turned from him and headed for the kitchen "I just think he was an ass."

"Let it go already…..and I'm sorry to say this but you are a geek at times….the guy wasn't wrong…Elf Lord."

"Hay" He moaned as he followed her stopping to see Abby smiling at their banter while Gibbs tried to hide his smirk

Ziva rolled her eyes "Gibbs, Abby. Where's Tony?"

"Getting dressed, have you spoken to Ducky?" Gibbs asked Ziva

"Yes he'll pick Jimmy up on the way they shouldn't be long"

Abby passed Ziva a knife and some tomatoes "Help me out here guys" She passed plates, knives and forks to McGee "We don't have as much left over's as I thought so Ziva make a salad, Gibbs find something in the freezer to nook, McGee set the table I'll get the wine, beer and glasses" She clapped her hands and waved them away.

They were almost ready when Tony put in an appearance after having a shower he walked in putting a shirt over his head "God I need coffee, my head is spitting."

"TONY" Abby squealed launching herself at him just as his head popped out the top of his shirt he just had enough time to brace himself so Abby didn't knock him over "Happy Agent of the year stroke Birthday" She gave him a tight squeeze then kissed him smack on the lips.

"Thank you Abs, can't breathe honey." She jumped back he took a few deep breaths and kissed her head "Thank you again my Goth princess" He winked at her as Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee "O god I need this." He inhaled the coffee closing his eyes taking a tentative sip he sighed "Creamer and sugar it must be my birthday…thanks Boss." Gibbs gave him a wink as he took a drink of his own Tony sat down at the table.

McGee sat next to him "Congratulations Tony."

"Thanks Probie, Did you have a good time last night?"

"Sure. I liked all your old friends from Baltimore they were nice and your old Captain, he really liked you."

Tony hissed and shook his head "There was a time when he hated me….it only lasted a week but still."

Ziva kissed his cheek "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Ziva, so did you like everyone?"

"I thought your Frat brothers were fun and not a juvenile as I imagined."

Tony smirked "Ye there all great guys and the guys from Philly?"

"Sure, there was a lot more women than I expected?" She smirked back at him with a knowing look

"No Ziva I never slept with any of them…well Cara but she doesn't count."

"Why?" Gibbs turned to Ziva's question

"We were all friends when we got drunk one night Cara and I ended up in bed together. It was a huge mistake we both agreed never to do it again. I wasn't attracted to her she wasn't attracted to me, it was a mess for a while but we stayed friends she more like my sister now."

"She seemed nice"

"O she is…..it was a long time ago" He got up to get more coffee making sure Gibbs as alright with the topic "She has three kids now and a husband who's built like a tank thank heavens he likes me too." Gibbs passed him the creamer from the fridge with a wink saying he was fine Tony gave him a small nod as he added some sugar "So where's Ducky and Jimmy?"

"Right here" They turned to see Jimmy taking Ducky's coat

"Congratulations my boy"

Tony nodded with a smile "Thank you Ducky"

"Happy almost Birthday Tony"

"Thank you as well Jimmy"

"Dinners ready come on everyone take a seat." Abby said as she pulled out some chairs for Ducky and Jimmy

Gibbs laid a large pizza on the table taking a seat beside Tony "You want a beer?"

Tony made a face of revulsion "God no." He took another drink of his coffee "My liver need a rest" Gibbs shrugged as he opened his own beer Tony eyed him "Your just drinking that to piss me off."

Gibbs smirked around his bottle "Maybe…..by the way how's your ass?"

Tony spat his coffee out into his hand as he coughed turning bright red "B….bastard" He gasped. Gibbs slapped his back as he grinned at him Tony smacked his hand away and shoved him "Get off me"

McGee totally clueless asked "What's the matter with your ass?"

Tony glared at Gibbs and kicked him under the table "See what you've done." He turned to McGee "Nothing he's just trying to piss me off Probie ignore him" He turned back to Gibbs "I'll get you for that Jethro"

McGee, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy looked at him stunned "What?" he asked

"You called him Jethro?" Abby said

Tony nervously cleared his throat then looked over to Gibbs who nodded "You're sure?"

"Ye it's time" Gibbs gripped the back of his neck "It'll be fine Tony"

Tony sighed and fiddled with his mug before looking at each of them individually stopping on Ducky who gives him an encouraging smile "You know?"

Ducky glanced at Gibbs then back to Tony "Jethro told me after I asked him last night"

Tony swung around to Gibbs with a murderous look Gibbs held his hands up in defence "I was going to tell you but things….got in the way." He waved to the basement door Tony got the message with a sigh

He looked down taking a deep breath "Jethro and I have been in a relationship for over six months." He squeezed his eyes shut then he let the words run away "I love him and he loves me, he asked me to move in here and I agreed." He took a risk of looking up to see Abby beaming at him as well as Jimmy but Ziva and McGee looked a little lost "I know you have this opinion of me, me just being a frat boy womaniser but your wrong this isn't just a fling for me or him, he's my best friend, my Boss but only at work, we belong together."

Abby reaches over and closes McGee's mouth that was hanging open. Ziva lays her napkin on the table and clears her throat "This is unexpected to say the least Tony."

Gibbs sends her a glair at her cold tone she straightened up in her chair as she sees it "Are you happy?"

Tony nods and takes Gibbs hand that was lying on the table almost crushing his fingers Gibbs winces "Tony…..babe…..lay off a little."

Tony gips tighter as he looks to McGee who's just staring at their hands "Tim?"

McGee's head snaps up "Err ye…..well I don't know what to say." He wipes his hands over his face "I really don't know you do I?"

Tony let go of Gibbs hand and slowly stood up "Excuse me" He turned to go but Gibbs grabbed his arm making him stop Tony didn't turn back.

Gibbs glared at McGee and Ziva "I know this is a shock but get over it. This isn't anyone's business we decided to tell you because we trust you. I don't know why you're making Tony out to be the bad guy, but it stops NOW. We are together and it's not going to stop just because you don't like it. We've been together over six months, it's serious so you can either get over it or leave our house and never come back."

He stands and wraps his arm around Tony guiding him to the stairs "I'll be back soon anyone that has a problem shouldn't be here when I get back." He shot them one last glair and pulled Tony up the stairs

"I'm the same as I was yesterday Lee"

"I know don't worry about it"

Tony stopped on the middle of the stairs "It's alright for you to say that they didn't look at you like you were some kind of freak….Happy fucking birthday." He brushed Gibbs off him and carried on up the stairs by himself slamming the bedroom door.

Not three seconds later he opened it again he passed Gibbs on the stairs and gripped his hand almost pulling it out the socket with a look of thunder. "Tony?" He didn't answer as he pulled Gibbs back into the kitchen keeping tight grip of his hand he stopped at the table seeing everyone there with different expressions on their faces.

"Here's the deal" he snapped "This is happening and I don't give a flying fuck if you have a problem with it, were two grown adults with the right to choose who we fall in love with. We've been together over six months and you didn't have a clue so why the hell should it bother you now? Deal with it or don't I don't give a crap this is my life and you have no say in it or in his. Straight, Gay or Bi your either our friends or not." He leaned in towards McGee and Ziva "And if either of you look at me like that again we're going to have a real problem."

"Look..." McGee started but Tony jumped in

"**NO, YOU LOOK**" He shouted a little too loud making them jump. "**l've had enough of this. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like shit...all of you. I'm not stupid; I'm not a moron because I didn't go to M.I.T or write a fucking book.**" He looked at McGee with fire in his eyes letting him know that was directed at him, then moved to Ziva "**I'm not here to be lied to or for you to take your anger out on when things don't go your way**" Then looked at Abby "**And I don't need a sticker telling me I'm not Gibbs, it's not something I could forget after months of you lot shoving it down my throat, every second of every day." **He looked at all of them **"The only person who gave a crap was jimmy and yes it may have been years ago when Gibbs left and you may have forgotten all about it, but I haven't. I'm sick of the sly comments and the degrading remarks. It's about time you got it through your heads...I'm the senior agent and you will show me an ounce of respect. I have never doubted your talents, be it working with computers, forensics, Ninja skills or Autopsies so why you feel the need to put me down I don't know. I can't think of one time that you lot were in trouble that I wasn't there to help in any way I could but for some reason when I'm in trouble or need a shoulder to cry on, you lot are nowhere to be seen. When my car was blown up, on-one asked me if I was ok to get home. When I need a place to stay, no-one would help me out. When I lost my girlfriend on-one cared I was in pain. You all just snickered like my life was one big joke. WELL IT'S NOT DAMN IT" **He screamed the last bit then took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, Gibbs touched his shoulder but Tony pulled away "I'm not here for your entertainment. I understand you wanted the party to be a surprise, I understand you put a lot of work in to it. But you also have to understand that you all hurt me, it might not seem like a big deal to you but to me it is. You guys are my family...the only one I've known."

"Hay..." Gibbs took his hand

"And you I should shoot." He turned to Gibbs pulling his hand away "You should thank your lucky stars I don't belt you one. Thank god you've already given me my present or you'd be sleeping alone in the basement with a bottle for the rest of your life getting to know your right hand..."

"TONY" Gibbs shouted in shock

Tony ignored him "...you do this to me again and I'll make it happen. In fact I might cut the damn thing off. The only reason I'm not screaming at you is because you've already apologised for being a complete moron."

"I don't remember anything about me being a moron." Gibbs muttered as he took Tony's wrath with a guilty look

"Ye well you didn't give me chance, but you are one. And I swear _Leroy_ if you treat me like a fuck buddy again nothing will stop me from burning this house down with you still in it."

Before Gibbs could say anything he turned back to their guests "Let's get one thing clear before we move one. This is how it is when were out of the office, this is our private life; no-one is the boss when we walk out of NCIS. I don't tolerate his moods, temper or his glairs. We are equals in every way. That being said IN-SIDE NCIS he's the Boss in every way. I don't need special treatment, I don't ask for it and he sure as hell doesn't give it. Once we step into that building I'm back to being Agent DiNozzo, that's the way I like it. I won't stop telling him he's wrong about something just because we happen to be sleeping together and I won't stop him slapping me when I need a wakeup call." He zones in on Abby, McGee and Ziva "If I hear one word, snicker or joke inside that building about our private life we're done. Our life outside the office is private and not for your entertainment. You don't write about it, discuss it or use sign language. I turned down a promotion to stay on this team and I don't regret it but things are going to change in how you treat me and talk it me and not because of my relationship with your boss but because your my friends and it's about time you started acting like it. Are we in agreement?" He looked at them all with a glair that would rival Gibb's.

Jimmy and Ducky nodded even though they knew most of his anger wasn't directed at them. Abby looked close to tears as she fiddled with a napkin "Got it."

Ziva gave him a small smile and a nod. "I understand."

McGee opened his mouth and stuttered which he hasn't done in years "Y...yes I U...understand."

"You better." Tony sneered

Sorry about the delay in posting guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Tony was angry enough for you. Last chapter to be posted in the next few days. Hope you're all well xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs gripped his hand taking his focus away from McGee "Felling better?"

"As soon as the door closed I thought, 'what am I doing'? This is the best birthday I've ever had and I'm sulking.'"

Gibbs smirked and kissed his forehead making Abby squeal and clap her hands "You guys are so cute."

They both turn and glair at her "CUTE" They both shouted at the same time then rolled their eyes at each other.

Gibbs pulls out a chair for him to take a seat. Tony narrows his eyes "Going a bit far aren't you Lee?"

"Shut up and sit your ass down."

Tony smirked "That's more like it and stop taking about my ass." He did not sit down but pulled a chair out for Gibbs and waved for him to take a seat. "After you dear."

"Are you looking for a slap DiNozzo?"

"Try it." He teased

Gibbs grinned then pounced, making Tony scream like a girl as he pushed Gibbs away then ran for the living room running behind the couch "Big bad Agent Gibbs." He laughed

Gibbs went one way making Tony go the other then doubled back almost catching him but Tony was quicker. "Get back here or you're fired." This sent Tony howling with laughter as he slammed a couch cushion into Gibbs chest.

"Oh please like that's going to work." He darted for the kitchen almost making it around the table, but Gibbs just managed to grab the back of his shirt. He took Tony's legs away and sat on his ass with a chuckle. He pulled his arms back then shuffled until he was sitting on them making sure Tony could not move. Tony wriggled and tried to turn but Gibbs held him to the floor with a pat on the head.

"Come on big bad Detective." He chuckled

"**I'm so going to kick your ass**." He barked, "Just you wait, I'll get you when you're asleep with a nice big golf club." Gibbs laughed then reached to the table taking a slice of pizza, he took a bite then moaned closing his eyes "HAY" Tony cried

Gibbs opened his eyes and grinned down at the back of his head. "Did you want something, Babe?" He waved the slice in front of Tony's face.

"I hate you with every bone in my body, now let me up I'm hungry."

"Na" Gibbs laughed "I like you submissive."

Tony's shoulders shook with laughter as he tried to catch his breath with his forehead pressing against the floor "Sub…..Submissive…do me a…favour…..Jackass."

Gibbs chuckled as he took a bite. "Tell me I'm the king of the world and I'll let you up?"

"Jethro, you're not even king of this house." Tony teased with a chuckle "You do realise that my T.V is coming with me don't you?"

"I figured ye"

"And my movies?"

"Yes as well as your DVD player, X box and your stereo."

"You're going to have to come into this century."

"Keep talking and I'll never let you up."

"I like it down here but we need to clean this floor sometime."

"Ok you clean the floor tomorrow and I'll let you up?"

"I'm not your maid, do it yourself." He screeched

"You live here now."

"Jethro this conversation would go better if I was off the floor."

Gibbs took a bite of pizza and thought about it while Tony wriggled under him. "I don't know, you haven't said 'I'm the king' yet.'"

"Okay, I'm the king." He shrugged as best he could.

Gibbs looked a little confused for a moment "No, I mean…Oh forget it."

"Let me up before your brain explodes, trying to work it out."

Gibbs growled then pushed himself up and watched as Tony rolled over onto his back "You alright?"

"No, my arms are dead with you sitting on them."

Gibbs sat down leaving him on the floor "You asked for it Tony."

"Bite me" He sighed as he sat up looking around. "I wonder if there's a golf club in this house?"

Gibbs hit him with a sausage roll right on the forehead. Tony looked down as it landed on his shirt; he picked it up then shoved it in his mouth. "Good" He did a backwards roll jumping to his feet then cracked a few vertebras in his back making everyone hiss. "Now I need a beer." Gibbs passed him one from the table as he took a seat.

"So your apartment?"

"Well I could keep it and just live here. If anyone asks questions I'll need a separate address?"

Gibbs shook his head "No."

"No?"

"No Tony. I don't like the idea that you can just leave if we fight or something. If you sell you'll have to stay and work it out rather than run away."

Tony snorts "Jethro I don't need the apartment to run away, not that I would. There are plenty of hotels in the area. Anyway, I have known you for a long time, you have pissed me off plenty and I'm still here. Apartment or not I'm not going anywhere."

"Great so you'll give it up?"

Tony shrugged "Sure if it means that much to you"

"It does, how about a P.O Box?"

"Fine….what about Vance?"

Gibbs shakes his head "I'll deal with Vance if he finds out until then don't worry about it."

"I don't give a crap." He takes a swig of his beer "He hates me anyway."

"He doesn't hate you; he just likes other Agents more." He said with a straight face.

Tony slowly pulled his bottle away and gave Gibbs a confused look. "It's the same thing, it doesn't matter which way you say it.

"Maybe" Gibbs grinned as he stole his beer

"Asshole and get your own." Tony stole his beer back after slapping him.

Gibbs gave him a glair, which he just smirked at, "You need to eat something, you drank a whole brewery last night."

"Yes Mummy." He muttered as he checked out what was on the table.

"Do you want to end back on the floor?" Gibbs threatened with a smirk.

"Not until you've clean it tomorrow, no." He shoved a egg sandwich in his mouth then twisted his face and spat it in his hand "Dear God" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his tongue "Ho..rri..bl…e." He said around the napkin looking a little green around the gills.

Gibbs rubbed his back "You alright?"

Tony shook his head "Oh boy." He shot up out of his seat and bolted for the stairs.

Gibbs jumped up "TONY?"

Seconds later they could all hear retching as Tony threw up. Gibbs picked up the plate of sandwiches and sniffed them. "Abs did you take these from the fridge?"

"They were on the counter I thought you got them out." She grimaced as Tony made a sound like he was coughing up a lung.

Gibbs hissed and swore under his breath. "Let's not tell Tony that alright." He took them over to the bin and threw them in. Then headed for the bottom of the stairs "TONY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He shouted up.

"DO I SOUND ALRIGHT?" Tony shouted sounding miserable.

"DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"

"YE, A RED FERRARI AND FOR MY LOVER NOT TO TRY KILLING ME WITH A SANDWICH. NOW I'M TAKING A SHOWER, THEY BETTER BE GONE WHEN I GET BACK." The bathroom door slammed shut.

"IF I WANTED TO KILL YOU I'D USE MY GUN."

"NOT IF I SHOOT YOU FIRST. LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE."

Gibbs strained his ears until he heard the water running then walked back into the kitchen and turned the tap on with a grin. "I'll show you pretty boy." He muttered.

"**SON OF A BITCH"** Came a bellow from the bathroom, a door being slammed against a wall, then feet running down the stairs. Tony stomped into the kitchen with a towel around his waist looking a little cold "Your dead meat." He growled at Gibbs.

Gibbs held his hands up in surrender "I swear on my life babe, I totally forgot turning the tap in here made the hot water stop in the bathroom."

Tony pushed him away from the sink and turned the water off. "There's already a bed in the basement Jehtro, keep pushing and you'll be living down there." He turned sharply and headed back to the stairs "Ducky, Jimmy your services might be needed soon, because living with him will push me over the edge." He stomped back up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Gibbs laughed aloud; his hand went to touch the tap again then pulled back "I better not, he has a gun." He said to himself.

The following Monday went slowly, they worked on cold cases as nothing had come in. It was heading to clocking off time when Tony walked into the bullpen with a huge stack of files and a few Cd's sitting on the top.

"Not more cold cases?" Ziva moaned as she checked her watch. Both Gibbs and McGee looked up, as they got ready to leave.

He placed the pile on his desk "Nope, not cold cases Agent David. These files are what I do every month to keep this team running, from the pens you guy's use to the bullets on your guns. I make sure Abby has everything she needs for her lab Eg: Gloves, beakers even the cleaning supplies for her 'do-hickies'. It's not my job but I make sure it's done. I make sure Ducky gets everything he needs from his scalpels to the Scottish biscuits in his desk. I make sure the truck is serviced, I make sure all our vests are maintained and undamaged, I even make sure we have enough paper for the fax machine." He looked through the files putting them in three piles and laying the Cd's on top on one. "Now seeing as I've been doing these since I started here and I never passed any of this on to McGee or you Ziva, I think it's about time I did. McGee should've done these when he was my senior field Agent but I didn't want to over load him." He picked up all three stacks making sure on to mix them up then dropped a stack on each of there desks. "McGee your now in charge of making sure ALL our supplies are ordered and delivered, it shouldn't take you more than three hours a day to sort out but if you do an all night'er like I used to, you could get it done. Ziva, I have given you all our safety forms to fill out, shooting range and so on. Like McGee, it could take you the full night. You will both need to check in with Abby and Ducky. I know what they need by heart so you will have to ask them to walk you though their wants and needs for the coming month. Boss for some reason the reviews for each case seem to have landed on me for…..well years. I'm sure that's the leaders job, if not you can check with The Director. You'll find what you need on those discs and your Agent review files need updating." He picked up his backpack and holstered his gun then slipped on his jacket. "I've done mine already so I'll be off." He grinned as he walked to the elevator with them gawking at him. "Oh by the way I'm going to dinner with some friends and then to the movies so I'll have my phone turned off for a few hours." He pressed the button and the doors open "I may have forgotten to mention…..everything I've given you is due by zero eight hundred hours." He walked in and turned around holding the door open "And you may want to catch Ducky, Jimmy and Abs before they leave, you can't finish anything without them. I'm looking forward to dinner, I'm going to Mario's. Have a fun night." He let the doors go and gave them a cheeky wave.

McGee and Ziva turned to look at Gibbs, who was still looking at the elevator "Pay back." He mumbled then looked down at the files he had been given, with a small smirk.

"Boss, these are going to take hours." McGee whined as he looked through his own.

"I think that was Tony's point." Ziva grinned as she opened the first file "And the fact he's going to Mario's, did not escape my notice."

"McGee call Abby. Ziva call Ducky and Jimmy. This is going to be a long night." He sighed.

The end.

I had great fun writing this Fan Fic. Your support, encouragement and advice was and is greatly appreciated.

Drumerchick007, Gibbs4Eva, DS2010, njferrell, Bob Rhynoplasty, Chandniwrc, Lil'KatieMcNozzo, Nicky Reid, julie250, gibbstonylover, Tatsuki Uotani ladykale1985, muskrate29, WCUGirl, DS2010, angeleyes46, grey-shadow-horse, xenascully, ladykale1985, Kateri1, PTBvisiongrrl, Foundgirl88, dkt, njferrell, Foundgirl88, lucy, galaxysunshine, tata, narumi112, PrincessPatrice, LIGHTNSHADOWS, SnoopMaryMar, Kateri1, Tatsuki, SherryGabs, marmilady, kWh, Sam, ladynarutochan and l-girl.

If I missed anyone, I sincerely apologise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Stay safe.

Extra thanks to Alisa123, kwittbugginme.


End file.
